Christmas Surprise
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Ichigo's got a job at the mall and Renji decides to visit... Yaoi MxM and a little OOC.


It was a week before Christmas and Ichigo had decided that he wanted to volunteer at a mall close to his house. It was a simple job. Really it was simple. But what he had to dress as made it quite complicated.

---

Ichigo poked his head around the corner of his front door, making sure no one was around. His hair kept getting in the way so angrily he pushed it behind his ear. His brow, furled into his famous scowl. One of his newest friends was wondering down the street, staring directly at the clinic. _Oh great. Trouble._

"Hey Ichigo!" Renji called, still half way down the street.

_Dammit! Go away! Right now isn't the time to be here! _"What'da ya' want?" Ichigo asked, his face angry, almost beet red.

Renji, stopping in front of the house said, "I ain't allowed to stop by?"

"No,"

"Why are you wearing somethin' like that?" Renji asked, poking his head around the door.

Ichigo blushed and stepped out from behind the door, revealing a very... _strange _costume. It consisted of a small green skirt that rose too many inches above his knees for comfort. And he wore a faded green shirt, with a v-neck that hung low. On top of his shocking mop of orange hair, he wore a hat that had little elf ears sticking out on the sides. His legs were covered by red and white candy cane stockings. And for his "_volunteering_" he had needed to get extensions in his hair, so he now had to constantly move it out of the way.

"Work," Ichigo answered most bitterly. When he had signed up, the only job they'd had left was a job for a female elf to talk to the kids while they waited to talk to the man in red. Of course, Ichigo being the person he was protested but they said he was the one that had signed up so he was obligated to do it. It paid good money though. Ten dollars an hour. _Yes_ it was volunteer work but because they couldn't give him anything better they said they'd pay them.

"'Work'? What type do you have to do in the ridiculous outfit?" _But damn he looks good in it._

"It's hard to explain but if I don't get _going_ I'll be late." Ichigo pushed himself around Renji and stalked off down the street, still fuming madly.

Renji watched over him until he disappeared out of site. A slightly evil grin appeared on his face. He had an idea and he knew Ichigo wouldn't like it to much. He walked into the clinic and disappeared, looking for some one to give him directions.

---

"Ichigo," the man in the red suit hissed, "you're almost late! What took you so long?"

"Ah shut it. A _friend_ of sorts stopped by and kept asking questions. He's gonna bug the shit out of me later even if I _did_ spend all my time answering his damn questions." Ichigo hissed right back. Suddenly, from some where behind him, some one gave out a rude wolf whistle. Ichigo's body shook from bottom to top, shaking the frills on the skirt. "_I'm going to get those bastards. I'm REALLY going to get them,"_ he fumed under his breath.

"Kurosaki get in your damn position, the kids'll be comin' soon."

Ichigo turned his attention back to the slowly filling mall. Children from ages 3 to almost 15 stood in line, either with parents or younger children. Unknown to Ichigo though, Renji stood wandering the mall, trying to find the obnoxious orange head.

'Santa' started the process and patted his lap and said, "Hi, what's your name?"

Feebly, the kid answered back, his face scared. Ichigo walked over to the line and kneeled down by some of the little kids and started small talks with them, asking what they were going to ask for, what grade they were in, so on and so forth. He had been sitting on his haunches but after getting one to many wolf whistles, he had to sit on his knees. After getting more whistles, Ichigo stood up, apologized to the younger ones, and stormed over to the store, and stopped in front of the two drunk men that had been trying to 'look up her skirt'.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" He asked, his fists shaking in fury.

"Whistlin' honey. What does it look like?" One of them purred, trying to reach out and grab Ichigo's rear end.

Ichigo slapped his hand away.

"Hm, don't be like that. We're just wanna have some fun." The other one said, his voice slurred and the smell of stale alcohol on his breath.

"Have it somewhere else you drunken bastards." Ichigo said, turning to walk away. One of the men grabbed his wrist, forcing him to turn around again.

"Where ya' going'? We just started havn' fun."

Ichigo ripped his arm from the mans loose grip grip. "Did you _not_ hear what I just said? Go have your fun else where." The two men smiled at each other and than back at Ichigo.

"But we don' wanna. We haven' fun righ' here." The man with the slurred tone muttered. Ichigo took a few steps back as the men advanced. Finally, after figuring they weren't going to give up, Ichigo raised his fist and flung it at the man, landing it right on his nose. He heard as the bone snapped in half.

Blood dripped from his nose as the man stared, terrified at him. "Bthe bastard broke by nose!" He said, as the blood gushed from the broken bone.

Ichigo cracked his fist and stared at the other drunk. "You wanna end up like your friend here?"

Hurridly, the other back away, and then turned and ran like hell from his friend. After glancing one last time at the orange topped boy, he ran after his friend, screaming 'wait for me' all the way.

_That otta teach them to mess with me... _Ichigo thought, smirking as he watched the two run, their bodies weaving and crashing into other customers.

He turned and walked calmy back to the line of chirldren, bendung down once more to talk to them. After almost half an hour, he heard another wolf whistle. This one, he regonized. He swivled around, and stared at a mop of red hair walking meaningly towards him.

"Yo, Ichi-" Ichigo jumped up, startling some of the kids, making them cry, and ran to Renji, covering his mouth with his hand before he could finish his name.

"What the hell- Why the hell- How the hell-?" Ichigo stuttered/hissed, at Renji."

Renji pulled Ichigo's hand away from his mouth. "I'm here because I wanted to see what work you had to do in _that_," he said, eyeing Ichigo's costume, "And as to why I'm here, same erason and your folks gave me directions to the mall."

------

_Flashback_

------

_Renji knocked at the front door to the house, putting on a false smile. When Karin opened the door, he said, "Hi, is Ichigo home?"_

"_No, why?" she asked._

"_Well, there was somethin' I needed to ask him. Is there any way I could get a hold of him. It's important."_

"_He's at work," came Yuzu's timid voice._

"_Is there anyway you could give me directions to his work?"_

"_Nope. Sorry. Confidental." Said yet _another_ new voice, this one of which belonged to Ichigo's father._

"_Please? It really is important and I can't tell anyone else." Renji asked, begged._

_Isshin gave the read head a skeptikal look. Regardless though, he gave Renji the adress, reluntantly of course._

-----

End Flashback

-----

Renji explained this and Ichigo's face grew redder and redder by the second with anger. He was going kick some _serious_ ass when he got home. His father had better watch his back.

"Anyway, I still have work to do. Go play elsewhere." Ichigo hissed, turning and stalking off back to work, but not before Renji grabbed a handful of ass. Ichigo turned and glared him and _then_ stormed off back to the waiting kids.

Again, a smirk played its way to Renji's lips. _I've got an idea_. Renji decided to wander around the stored for while, before heading over to stand in the now _very_ short line. Ichigo didn't notice as the red headed shinigami slipped into the line, only three people from the man in red.

Ichigo had started conversation with one of the parents, apologizing for startling the child when he had jumped so quickly. After repeatedly saying it was alright, they had finally decided to just start a small talk conversation. Ichigo turned around just in time to see a child jump of Santa's lap. And the next one one line?

Ichigo exploded. He apologized to the startled family as he ran towards the two men and practically dragged Renji from his lap. "_What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?_" he asked, enraged.

"Asking the man in red for a Christmas present."

"You're too old!"

Renji smirked. And then shouted loudly, and quite like a child, "BUT I WANNA SEE SANTA! I WANNA SEE SANTA! WAHHH! WHY CAN'T I SEE SANTA CLAUSE?!"

Ichigo turned bright red as people turned to stare. A couple muttered, "_He's so mean." _and, "_What's so wrong with him seeing santa?" _ And a couple muttered, "_I wonder if that man is autistic?_" (not meant to be offensive) Renji continued to wail loudly until Ichigo finally screamed, "FINE! GO AND SEE SANTA!" and then, hissing under his breath, "I'm going to kick your sorry ass later Aberai Renji. It's your own damn funeral."

Renji smirked, and walked back over to the waiting 'Santa'. Instead of sitting though, he just stood in front of him. "And what would _you_ like...?"

"The names Renji."

"OK then Renji. What would you like for Christmas?"

"My very own elf." He said, a smug look plastered on his face.

"Your very own elf? Ho ho ho. And what _type_ elf would you like?"

Renji pointed at Ichigo. "That one." Santa stared at him, and then Ichigo.

"Um, alright. Only if you've been a good boy-"

"Oh, I've been _good_ alright." Renji said, and then more playfully, "So can I have her?"

"Erk... well... Sure. Take her. She was a terrible elf anyway."

Ichigo gave him a dirty look. _Dammit. You _bastard He then smiled and said, "You want me? Have me." He opened his arms and smirked at Renji. This was going to be fun.

_Erk... What the hell? I thought he'd beat the shit out of me! And the guy in red hear knows he's a guy to! I can't doing anything when he knows! Dammit Ichigo! _"Thanks 'Santa'." Renji walked over to Ichigo and hugged him hard. "_What are you smilin' about? It doesn't stop here._" Renji reached down and grabbed Ichigo's ass once again, fondling it. Ichigo turned just as red as what his nam translated too. He was a strwberry.

"_What do you think you're doing?! We're in public!_" Ichigo hissed this into Renji's ear, desperatley trying to get his hand _away_ from his ass.

"_Don't make me start to 'cry' again. You'll go even redder strawberry-man._" Ichigo growled.

"_I'll let you have fun at my house! Now just let go of my ass! There are still younger kids around!_"

Renji smiled and bit softly into Ichigo's neck, Then breathing in his ear, smirking the whole while, "_You promise?_"

Ichigo's face turned even brighter if that was possible. Had he heard what he thought he had heard? "_Fine! NOW LET GO!_" The pressure of Renji's hand was released from Ichigo's ass, and as he turned to look, there were many people staring at him, 'Santa' included. Santa summoed him over, and Ichigo pushed Renji away and walked over to him.

Santa said in a hushed voice, "He's knows you'er a guy doesn't he?" Ichigo nodded. "Is he...?" Ichigo shook his head. "Then why would her...?"

"Payback." Santa just stared at him. "Later. I've just promised him something I know I'll later regret. I've been a bad boy Santa. And now, I've gotta atone for it."

The poor man in the Santa suit watched as his 'elf' walked off with Renji, hand in hand. Of course, he didn't know that Ichigo was scowling and digging deep holes in Renji's skin with his nails. _So sad. He's already taken. And I was hoping I could fuck him after all this 'work' was done. Dammit._ The man sighed and stood up. His shift was over and he was ready to get home to his boyfriend.

---

Ichigo had pinned Renji against the wall, pressing his lips against the others. Renji pushed his hand up Ichigo's shirt making him quiver and not because his hands were cold. Ichigo broke the kiss and bit into Renji's neck making Renji arch his back into him. Ichigo tore Renji's clothes from his body, watching as they fell in shreds, to the ground. _What the hell am I doing? _He thought, as he nibbled the round pink thing on Renji's chest. _Why the hell am I fucking him? Dammit Renji! This is all your fault! You fag! _(I don't like the use of this word.. I ask that you NOT repeat it.)

_Dammit Ichigo! This is all _your _fault! Why'd you look so damn sexy in that elf costume? I am _not_ gay!_ Renji ripped Ichigo's shirt from his shoulders, hearing as it hit the ground with nothing more than the sound of moving dust.Renji's body writhered as Ichigo worked his tongue down the muscular body. Ichigo undid Renji's pants and slipped them from his body. His boxers followed shortly aftwerwards. The erect length stood at point and Ichigo stared at it. Was he ready to go this far? Well, he'd just have to find out.

He stuck the length in his mouth, using his tongue to play over the tip. Renji grasped and grabbed Ichigo by the hair, having no where else to grab. Ichigo pumped the length with his mouth, hearing Renji moan each time as he moved faster. Soon, Renji yelled, feeling his full _thing_, "I'M COMING!"

He realesed into Ichigo's mouth, surprsing him a little. Ichigo fell backwards, tasting the sweet, white, cream on his lips and tongue. He licked it, swallowing everything. He wanted more. He stood up and leaned into renji, whispering, "Turn around. Put your hands on the wall." Renji obeyed. He was enjoying this. For all eternity he'd have something to tease Ichigo about.

Ichigo undid his own pants, letting them and his bright orange, strawberry-covered boxers fall to the floor. His erect length stood on end, waiting to get to work. He wasn't quite ready for that. He'd loosen him up first. How he knew how to do this he didn't know. He'd never done it with another guy before. And it was freaking him out that he was doing it now. He leaned in, the tip of his erection brushing against Renji's back, sending shivers down it, and asked, "Are you ready?"

Renji wasn't sure what he meant byt that so he didn't reply. Ichigo licked a couple of his fingers and thrust one in. Renji screamed as it was pushed further inside him. "There's one," Ichigo said softly, thrusting the other one in. "There's two." Renji's body had immediately tightened as the fingers were thrust inside. He winced, and screamed, as Ichigo thrust the fingers into him. His body relaxed as Ichigo found just the right spot to hit, making him moan loudly in pleasure. He came a few minutes later, his body more than ready.

He almost moaned as Ichigo removed his fingers. "I'm not done yet." Renji's eyes widened. What more was he going to do? Ichigo put himself in the ready position, just like with his fingers, and thrust himself inside. Renji screamed, his body tightening again. Ichigo had a hard time thrusting until Renji's body _finally_ loosened when he'd found the right spot to hit. He grabbed Renji's dick and began to pump it with his rough, calloused hand. As much as the callouses hurt, it felt good. Renji could feel pleasure building up inside him unti lfinally, "ICHGIO!" And realeased into Ichigo's waiting hand. Ichgio released a moment later into Renji's body, both of the sweating like crazy. Renji's arms dropped to his side's and he slid to the floor, landing on it with Ichigo on top of him.

Dazed, Renji asked, his tone quie slurred, "I thought you were going to kick my ass?"

He felt as Ichigo shrugged. "That can wait. I'll do it when I have more energy." He paused a minute before asking, "By the way, are you gay? You seemed quite intent on 'having' me."

Renji whacked Ichigo on the head. "What the hell are you talking about? I ain't gay. It was supposed to be a joke. You just happened to play along with out realizing it."

"Then how did we end up like this?" Ichigo asked, scowling again.

"Dunno. It's your fault for looking so damn hot in that outfit." He pushed Ichigo off of him so he could flip him around and them pulled him on top again. He ran his fingers through Ichigo's now short hair. He had removed the extensions as they were getting in the way.

Ichgio leaned his head against Renji's chest, hearing the pulsing heart. In a way, it was soothing. In a slightly quiet tone, Ichigo asked, his eyes starting to drift close, "If neither of us are gay, why are we still sitting like this?" Renji shrugged his broad shoulders.

"'Cause we feel like it?" He said sarcastically.

Ichigo hadn't heard. His eyes had drifted closed, his body moving in beat with his pounding heart. He had spread himself across Renji's body, glady accepting the heat. Maybe, just maybe, he loved Renji. Maybe not a lot but the love was there. And right before Renji drifted to sleep, he heard his orange haired friend mutter in his unconcsious state, "I love you Renji."

"I love you too Kurosaki Ichigo." And his body went limp as he fell into a dreamless state of sleep.

---

_I'll say it now. This was terribly written and I apologize. Thanks for sticking with it and Pickle Reviver, (I think that's who it is) I'm sorry if it seemed I copied your story idea! I hadn't meant to when I had started writing it!_


End file.
